A shadowed Rose
by O'LochNessie
Summary: Amy Rose has always been different, she has always felt empty in a way no one could ever explain. But when she get's hunted by creatures she didn't even know existed she finds herself in for a dark secret hidden from her ever since her birth. She finds herself in control of the shadow prince... Picture belongs to kao-lyne on deviantar (Re-started)
1. Prologue

**Okay… I have only one thing to say before we start this story, or maybe two and it may turn to the three with the disclaimer and all but you get it… First, don't kill me please! Second, all OC's are still accepted and will be in this story so you don't have to worry about that and for the third, I don't own the characters, so shall we start should we not?**

_Italic – dream/thoughts/really quiet whispers. _

Normal – awake/reality/thoughts in dream

* * *

**In the shadows of the night, **

**In the shadows of the dark, **

**He is always watching, **

**Watching over the marked, **

**He seeks the one and only true love, **

**The one and only true sacrifice, **

**His shadowed Rose…**

* * *

_It was dark. It was cold. And she was scared. She was scared of the darkness. She'd always been scared of the dark, always feared what was lurking in the shadows; never knowing when something or someone would come out, grab you and do horrible things to you. It had always scared Amy ever sense she lost her best friend Sally one dark night, a full moons night. It still scared her, to the bone. _

_The darkness around Amy was thick but laughter could be heard through the darkness that licked her naked body. She wasn't able to find her voice to ask where she was or why she was there; never getting the chance to ask if there were someone there to help her out of the dark mess she'd fallen into. _

_Every now and then she could feel soft gusts of wind slowly blow through her pink quills and past her ear as if someone was standing there, ready to do anything that would be necessary in order to get her attention or even make her scared; and that scared her. _

_With uneasy steps Amy lifted her left foot to take a step when a chill ran up her spine freezing her. She could feel someone moving with their hand up the side of her thigh over her hip then over to her back and up her spine till the soft touch stopped at the beginning of her neck. She could feel the tip of something or_ something's_ sharp touch the side of her neck ready to pears the skin. Amy let out a gasp as something solid, or rather someone's solid body made contact with hers from behind her. From only the touch she could make out a muscular chest and couldn't help but imagine the strength and bodylines of the person who now stood behind her. _

_Another gust blew past Amy's ear and she was now sure that it wasn't only the wind but as well the person behind her doing; but she just couldn't help but let out a soft 'purr'-like sound. This apparently amused the person behind her who moved a hand, the same hand that had moved up her body, up to her cheek and brushed the thumb over the peach colored skin. _

_Amy wouldn't really say that she was scared or frightened by the persons present, who she was sure on was a man, but more of… puzzled by what he wanted with her and yet she wasn't really sure if she were either wobbly or shaky. But she was sure that whoever he was, he was sure on what he was doing. _

"_Beautiful." His breath tickling her ear and skin as he smelled her down from her ear to the bottom of her cheek where it lingered before giving away a liking sound and added, "Roses and… berries; very original for a girl like you." _

Girl like me? _Amy thought before she let out a gasp as his cold lips kissed the beginning of her neck while slowly moving downwards. _S… St…

_Even in her own mind, the word wouldn't wish to be pronounced. A faint pink shade could be sighted on her cheeks as one of his arms wrapped around her waist pressing her against him. His muscular chest against her and the softness of his… _Wait… Is that chest fur?_ Amy could hardly help herself as she tried to imagine the man behind her, with the chest fur and the muscular structure and those strong arms plus the cold yet soft lips. She couldn't help herself but she felt like drooling. _

_A sigh of pure pleasure escaped her as he licked her jawline and then her cheek. A purring sneaked its way up her throat and the man seemed to enjoy her pleasure as he smiled an almost evil grin. _

_Her emerald colored eyes looked down on the male that licked her cheek and got a glimpse of red, a bright bloody shade of red. _

_Amy gasped. Was he bleeding? Or was she bleeding and she just hadn't noticed it? Or was it even blood? She couldn't smell that metallic tint in the air when someone bleeds. _

"_Something troubling you?" His masculine voice asked as Amy saw his shadow move itself till it was standing with her arm against his chest. _

_For the first time she thought she would be able to see him, unfortunately shadows obscured his face except his pair of blood red eyes that shone like the brightest ruby. Those eyes, they held her emerald once hold in one place, forcing her to keep her eyes locked with his. _

_His hand reached up to her chin and moved her head towards him with ease. He was, which was pretty clear even in darkness, taller than her with at least a head's length. She couldn't really help but feel short, awfully short when looking up at his eyes. _

"_What's with that look upon your face, Rose?" He lifted her chin up a little and she could see the shining white teeth, two especially shaped as fangs; thee caught her attention directly, the book nerd as she was. "Am I bothering you?_

_Amy opened her mouth to answer but no sound came, strange enough this did not surprise her at all. She had so much running round her head at the moment and yet she felt speechless, completely speechless. _

_He leaned closer to her and whispered to her lips, "No? Then you wouldn't mind if I did this, I'm sure." The next second their lips crushed against each other, Amy completely stunned and shocked to the core of his action. _

_First she felt disgusted that he'd kissed her even if she had enjoyed it a little deep inside but as the kiss lasted the disgusting feeling went away and she could actually find herself enjoying the kiss as well as responding it to this mysterious creature, man who ever he now was. _

_He ran his down her back and right over her bum he turned her completely towards him as well as pressing her body against him without using any strength at all. _

Wow… It's softer than I thought it to be. _Amy's hands had automatically fallen on his chest which included that under her hands right at the moment was his chest covered by that insanely… adorable and sexy chest fur. _

_Forgetting completely what she'd just thought about feeling disgusted about the kiss, along with how soft and sexy his chest fur was along with probably the entire him; Amy entangled her fingers and untangled them into his chest fur just like she was massaging it. She just couldn't help herself but love the way he kissed her. _

_When he broke the kiss, he didn't even wait a second before placing a kiss underneath her bottom lip while placing kisses all down her neck till he stopped when Amy had to lean her head to the side thanks to both pleasure and impulse. _

_He grinned and said in the most normal tone he'd used while Amy ever met him in the darkness, "I truly hope you do survive, Rose. It would be a waste if you would be to die too early." _

_Amy's closed eyes opened and she was about to ask what he meant but never got the chance as she could feel something cold and pointy against the skin on her neck. It pressed itself against her skin and it hurt, not much but like when you had to take injection at the doctors. But it was when it pierced her skin that she felt it, the pain! She could feel how something sipped into her veins and how her energy left her in the matter of seconds. The last thing Amy could think of and did before her legs gave in under her and the darkness took over completely was screaming. She screamed so loud that it was deafening. _

The sweating pink hedgehog shot up from her bed with the sweat pearls running down her forehead and neck. Her hand automatically flew up to the small millimeter wounds at her neck, she could feel the blood drops stick on the peach colored skin but it was only the matter of drops.

Her breathing was rapid and Amy was sure she had screamed when the loud knock came from the door. Her head had snapped immediately towards the door with fear in her eyes but calmed down when the too familiar voice rang from behind it.

"Amy? Are you okay?" Georgette Walrus, the family's nanny sense before Amy was born asked. "I heard you scream!"

"I'm fine, Georgette," Amy looked down on her blanket. "Just a nightmare that is all."

"Oh need to talk about it?" Georgette asked and opened the door a little peeking in to see Amy nod at her place on the bed.

Georgette opened the door completely and walked inside the room, leaving the door open. The purple walrus sat down next to Amy on the bed and fixed her yellow eyes at the sweating pink hedgehog next to her. "Is it the usual nightmare's?"

Amy nodded still holding a hand over the small wounds. "He left a mark this time…"

Amy didn't see how Georgette's eyes widened and she didn't see the worry and terror in her eyes that fast vanished to not worry the already frightened Amy.

"Can you show me where? It may be just the dream still lingering around you," Georgette said and moved Amy's hand away from its place at her neck. She almost gasped but held herself when she saw the two markings on the seventeen year olds neck. "My gosh, you are bleeding, Amy!"

"Told you he left a mark," Amy said and glanced at Georgette who took out paper tissues and sticking plaster from one of the pockets on her blue night robe.

"Let me just dry the blood away and there," Georgette said as if she was talking to a five year old who had just hurt her knee. Amy couldn't say she didn't like that part of Georgette, because it made the feeling of being loved stronger. "Now, do you want me to stay till you fall asleep or do you think you will be able to sleep without me here?"

Amy giggled sense she knew that Georgette used her baby talking voice just to make her feel better. "I will be fine, thanks." Amy smiled and hugged Georgette before the walrus stood up to leave the room.

Before she left she turned on one of the bedside tables lamps and kissed Amy on the forehead plus said, "You know that you can always scream or shout for me if you need me, Amy."

"I will, promise!" Amy said holding up her hand next to her head. "Good night, Georgette."

"Good night and sleep tight, Amy," Georgette said before she left the room and closed the door with a small thud.

Amy let out a small sigh and was about to lie back down on the pillow when something caught her eye. It was lying on her pillow and it was… a rose? A pink rose with a black ribbon with a red small crystal tied around the shaft.

"_Will see you soon… Rose!_"

Amy gasped as she picked up the rose she could swear that she had heard something… heard someone. She spun around looking at all the corners of the room but she couldn't see anyone in the room; she was all alone. She looked at the rose and decided to place it on the bedside table and forget about it till tomorrow.

* * *

**I know that those of you who read the first version of this story, with you know all the seventeen chapters (that now have been deleted as you might see) probably think that 'Why'd she change so damn much of it?' and/or 'Why is it so much shorter than the first prologue?' Well, answers easy, I'm older now, turning fifteen for Pete's sake! I know more than I did when I started this story and when I looked back at it I saw how much I needed to change and so many opportunities to make the damn story way longer, way more interesting and way more intimate then before 'casue well… Let's just say that I'm more experienced then I was before (thank school for that) and I just felt like this story was starting to go no were.**

**I know that last time I made Mister Darkness bite Amy in the lip, but I changed that to the so original neck sense well… Just because I can, okay? **

**Before they were in the sun, right? Well I changed that to complete darkness sense the people from the dark kingdom have an advantage in the dark, so that is pretty much the easy explanation to that. **

**And I just had to add the chest fur this time… Seriously, I'm halfway to becoming an adult and I'm fucking drooling of that damn chest fur! But seriously, you just have to love it… It is soo… soo... DAMN SEXY3333! You all have to agree, right? Right? Thought so… **

**Have a good day/night/early evening/afternoon/midday and to those who are soon to go to bed, I wish you dream about that damn sexy chest fur XD I'm freaking sick… I need serious help -.-' **


	2. Chapter 1 - Sports cloths are short

**Okay, I know you all have waited for this and here it finally are, the beginning of the rewritten **_** A shadowed Rose**_**! Aren't you all excited about this?! *dead silence* well can't you at least be a little excited? Just a bit *crickets sound* just start the damn story… *goes off sulking in a corner***

* * *

Amy let out a sigh and stared out the window; her mind full of thoughts that all of them having nothing to do with school. Her mind was actually more set on that rose; it was still lying on her bedside table at home. It scared her, a lot, to know that there was someone out after her and she was scared because she was afraid that she was maybe just going crazy. Amy just wished for a normal life where she didn't have to worry about nightmares or roses that appeared out of thin air. She wanted a normal life where she could stay safe but her life was all but normal.

Ever since her sixteenth birthday the dreams had haunted Amy, always similar but yet different. It was always about the same young man who Amy didn't recall ever meeting before and it was always dark while she couldn't see his face but he seemed to both see and know her better than herself. It was always the same in different ways, like he never said the same thing twice or he never – ever! – hesitated while she always tried to not melt in his arms.

Why was she always such a puddle of goo when he was there? And why were the dreams getting more realistic than before? No, not realistic but real. The dreams were becoming real, they were starting to affect her life and either Amy was starting to hallucinate or she was going completely crazy; which she hoped for the first rather than the second.

"Miss Rose!"

Amy jumped and turned her head towards the board, seeing their teacher Crystal-La staring at her with her hands crossed over her chest. Crystal-La's red fur blew in the breeze from the open window as the two loose ponytails of hair made a nice fit contrast against the brown knee long dress she was wearing. Amy blushed when she noticed that Crystal-La had asked her a question.

"S… sorry, Ms. Echidna," Amy said and blushed out of embarrassment. "I didn't hear the question."

Crystal-La sighed while shaking her head. "Miss Rose I would appreciate it if you would pay attention in my class." Amy nodded while Crystal-La said her question once again. "What year did the capital city Albion, the ancient first city of echidnas fall?"

Amy blinked and just stared at the texts behind the red echidna in hopes of finding the answer on the blackboard but failed miserably. "Eeh… In year…" Amy scanned the blackboard again before she ratter asked than answered, "…Year 2291?"

Crystal-La didn't even sigh at the failed answer before she corrected Amy, "The answer is year 3236." Crystal-La wrote it down on an empty space on the blackboard before she turned towards Amy again and stared at her with a serious expression, piercing her with her black eyes. "You would know the answer and not fail my class if you did pay attention, Miss Rose."

"Yes, Ms. Echidna," Amy said and opened her notebook, took the pen and started writing down the notes from the blackboard before it would be too late.

It wasn't that Amy wanted to fail class, she just wasn't that interested in what happened in the past and more of interested in what happened in the future. Things weren't always so… important to know just because it was needed to pass the schools high hopes of the students getting good grades.

"I have an assignment for you all and you shall work in pairs," Crystal-La said as she waited for the students to write down the information from the blackboard so she could erase it. When all the students were mostly done she started to erase some of the white calk from the black blackboard. "I want you to write something about an important person during the year 3236, like someone from the high council or someone from the military force. There are quite a few people to write about and don't forget that it is due in about three weeks so you'll have good enough time to find information on the internet and in books. You shall work with the person sitting next to you, so there will be no trouble about choosing a partner." Crystal-La turned towards the students with a bright smile as the students stood up to leave. "Have a good day you all and happy weekend – No, Miss Rose, can you stay for a minute?"

Amy stopped before she had time to walk out the door and turned towards her teacher. She was in trouble… Amy let out a sigh and smiled at Cream before excusing herself with, "Could you tell… who do we have now?... coach that I'll be late for class?" The cream colored bunny smiled and nodded, "See you in class, Amy."

Amy waived after Cream before she closed the door and turned towards Crystal-La who was leaning against her desk waiting patiently. "You wanted to see me, Mrs. Echidna?"

"Yes, I wanted," Crystal-La said and stood up straight as Amy walked towards her. "Amy, what has happened to you?"

Amy looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"When I came here your grades where all almost at top," Crystal-La said and took a few papers and gave them to Amy to show her former grades. "These are what I expected of you but now when I look at your grades all I see is more and more failure." Amy looked away from the papers. "Is there something that is holding your time away from studying?"

"Kinda," Amy said but still didn't look at her teacher.

"Well, if it takes this much of your time than have you ever considered that whatever you are doing is wrong or not good for you?" Amy nodded but still didn't look at Crystal-La. "I want to see my students pass and Amy, as it is looking now, you are not."

Amy turned towards Crystal-La and on reflex she said, "But it isn't my fault! I am trying my hardest, really I am but I… I just…" Amy stopped speaking, how would she tell it? That she was having nightmares that kept her up all night because things appeared from thin air? Didn't really sound neither sane nor logical. "I'm having insomnia…"

"Insomnia?" The red echidna raised an eyebrow before letting out a sigh of relief. "I thought that there was something worse," she said but then smiled and put a hand on Amy's shoulder. "Amy, there is nothing wrong with having insomnia. You only need to get some sleep pills, they work for me." Crystal-La took a deep breath and took her hand away from Amy's shoulder. "You can ask your Nanny, Georgette, right? To get some and I assure you that you will sleep much better."

"Thanks." Amy smiled and turned to leave. "I have to go if I want to get in time to class."

"And I don't want to hold you up," Crystal-La said with a smile. "Now don't forget to get your assignment in on proper time, Amy. I expect good from you and Cream, okay?" Amy nodded. "Good, now off with you so you don't get late."

Amy nodded and ran out the door but said, "I will!" before she disappeared behind the now closed door.

Crystal-La shook her head before she looked out the window, the world sure had changed quite a lot since her young days. But she was getting used to it by now.

* * *

Amy stumbled out of the girls changing room in a pair of short blue short and a white t-shirt with the schools birdlike symbol on it, just like the other boys and girls had. Of course you could choose to wear long pants as well but the gymnastic hall was always so warm that everyone went with short wear instead and plus that with the sweet from one of the coaches classes than you just couldn't wear pants during P.E.

"Sorry I'm late!" she shouted as she ran over to one of the benches where the other girls had their bags and put her behind Creams yellow and white one. "I talked to Ms. Crystal-La."

A light brown dog walked up to her and shook his head as in saying that it didn't matter. "Well then, now that you are here, you can follow the others and run the last three laps around the gym."

Amy nodded. "Yes, coach Dribble." Amy followed the others and started to run around the gymnastics hall with the other students and soon came up beside Cream who had her ears tied like a ponytail and was wearing the same outfit like Amy.

"So, how'd the talk go?" Cream asked and raised an eyebrow, she could see by the look in Amy's eyes that it hadn't gone too well.

Amy sighed. "She said that I'm failing class."

"Ouch," was all Cream said before she shook her head. "Amy, you need to get your head out of dreamland and into reality."

Amy smiled but shook her head. "I'm trying, but it isn't going to well." She sighed again. "I mean, look at me, I'm doing my best here and it is still not enough!"

Cream slowed down her phase before she stopped and dragged Amy off into one of the corners of the gym. She looked over Amy's shoulder to make sure that the coach was busy with other things so that he wouldn't notice them before she started to talk.

"Amy, you need to take it chill, okay?"

Amy raised an eyebrow at Cream. "I understood nothing of that…"

Cream laughed. "That was the intention," she said. "And it worked."

Amy just stared at her before she said, "You need to stop hang with those snobs in the tennis team."

"Don't worry, Amy," Cream said with a bright smile. "I promise that I will not change too much from who I am. By the way, if I did my mom would break down and I would lose you, right? I don't want that."

"Depends on what you change into," Amy said.

Cream then shook her head. "Back to what I was supposed to be talking about," she said and looked Amy deep in the eyes. "You need to take a break, okay? I'm going to this party tomorrow late at night with one of that transfer student and I'm a little embarrassed to go by myself…"

Cream didn't even have to continue. "…And you want me and Sonic to go with you two right?"

She nodded innocently. "The two of them have known each other for a while and we have known each other for a good while, it would be great, don't you agree?" Cream said with hope in her eyes but when she saw that Amy was unsure she added quickly, "This is also so that you can take a break from that confined mansion of yours. Mom says it isn't good for you, oh and she was reminding me to ask if you wanted to come with us to our house up at the countryside of the land, almost forgot to ask you."

Amy looked at the cream bunny and opened her mouth but closed it again. She was invited to a double date and to come with Cream and her mother to their house at the countryside of the land, and they had been asked in the same topic? That didn't go together… at all!

She shook her head and nodded. "Sure, I can come."

"To what?"

"Eh… both?" Amy tried.

"Yay!" Cream shouted as she hugged Amy tight before she let go of her giving her a black rubber band. "Here, you should put your hair up in a ponytail; we'll be doing relay races today."

Amy took the rubber band and put her hair up in a similar ponytail to Creams but with her hair instead of ears. "Thanks," Amy said before she looked over her shoulder seeing that some of the students were on their last lap. "We should join them before Coach notices that we ain't running."

As on cue the coach shouted over the gym hall, "Hey, you two! Miss Rose and Miss Rabbit, I ain't seen you run much today, get out here and run your last lap!"

Amy and Cream looked at him and then at each other, both saying at the same time, "How does he do it?" They blinked before they laughing ran out on the track with the rest of the students running their last lap.

* * *

An amused grin clad the cloaked males figure as he sat on his throne, his head resting in his left palm. He stared into the crystal ball floating in front of him displaying the two teen Mobians returning to the track joining the rest of their group. He had heard their entire conversation and that was the reason he was grinning. A scenario was displaying in his mind and he was very proud of how good it would actually work.

"This is getting better than I thought," he said and just shook his head at the pink hedgehogs thoughts that displayed themselves in the crystal ball that read _I will forget about what happened last night at least till the double date is over tomorrow…_ and couldn't help but laugh silently as she would ONLY have that on her mind after the double date - that he would make sure turn out to a catastrophe - and more.

"Rouge!" he shouted and waved with his right hand in the air as if it would make the person he called appears out of thin air. "Make sure a room is nicely prepared till tomorrow evening for our new _guest _and remember to pick out suitable clothing for her to wear when she arrives, if you please."

"Yes, my lord," a white bat said as she bowed to him before she backed off into the shadows of the room and disappeared.

"Looks like you are arriving earlier than expected, my little rose," he said with a grin that showed his sharp fang like teeth.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and do review please and tell if I improved since last time. As I said, this new written version of **_**A shadowed Rose**_** while be more mature and go more slowly forward and all the characters are real characters from the show, games, manga or comic, except for the OC's that I accepted from the first version. Just so you know I'm no longer accepting OC's. Just so you remember that. Read&Review please 3**


	3. Chapter 2 - dreams

**And here is the second/third chapter of a shadowed Rose. I have not much to say so please enjoy and review your opinion please.**

**_Italics - dream/thoughts_**

**_pS: OC belongs to Swagigirl_**

* * *

When Amy returned home to her _confined mansion_ as Cream had put it she heard Georgette talking to someone on the phone. She could only faintly hear what she was talking about and wondered if there was someone coming here.

She dropped her bag in the hallway along with her jacket and her shoes before she walked inside the kitchen where there was one extra telephone. She didn't wish to spy on the walrus but she was just plainly curious on what she was talking about so quietly that it was private.

Taking a deep breath Amy lifted the phone, pressed in one of the small buttons in the middle of the phone and before a small moment of silence she could hear Georgettes voice through the phone.

"…Best if you could come over," Georgette said with a concerned voice. "I'm worried about her if it goes this far."

There was a moment of silence again before the one on the other line answered. "But what can we do if he attacks in the night? We are at a disadvantage then, especially when where on Mobius and he decides to plant an attack," the person on the other side said that sounded male to her. "We are powerless."

"But isn't there something you can do?" Georgette asked.

"I can come over to guard for the weekend," the male person said. "I just need the permission from first; I can't go jumping around so much, mom."

Amy's eyes widened for a moment, she didn't know that Georgette had a child and from what she could make out of the conversation since she surely missed quite a lot of it, it sounded as if he would come over and stay the weekend here, at the mansion. But wait, shouldn't Georgette have to ask Amy first? It was her mansion after all.

"I know that, Rotor, no one of us can." Georgette let out a sigh. "But can't you at least try? I miss you, the both of you and it would not only be for protection but to come and visit your old mother as well."

"Okay, can't say no to you, mom," Rotor said and it was clear that he was embarrassed by just the tone in his voice. "I'll see what I can do. I believe it should be fine, he would only be glad if there is more protection on Mobius anyway."

"Then I pray we see each other soon then?"

"Yeah, see you soon mom." There were a click on the other line and then another click from Georgettes side. Amy put the phone down too so it wouldn't look suspicious if she would be standing with the phone in her hands directly after that Georgette had finished her call.

She looked at the phone for a few seconds before she went over to one of the cupboards to make a bowl of cereals. There were quite a few things to think about now that Amy thought about it closely. There was the rose and that mystery dream guy who she would concern herself more about later after the double date, then there was the double date, the grades in school that was constantly dropping to worse than horrible and then there was the conversation she just heard. There were quite a few things about the conversation that Amy wondered about and did not understand, like who this _he_ was? Then there was also that this Rotor might come over and then the talk that Georgette and him had had about protection. Amy was nothing but confused. But she fast gave up trying to figure out what the conversation had been about and decided to take closer to the school grades instead. They were dropping rapidly these last days and Amy had no control over it.

"Amy, I didn't hear you come home." Amy spun around seeing Georgette walk into the kitchen from the coffee room. "When'd you return?"

"A few minutes ago," Amy answered and held up her half full bowl of cereals. "I decided to take a snack before I start working on the school assignment that is due in three weeks."

Georgette nodded and walked over to the coffee machine to take a cup of warm coffee. "That is good, how's it going for you in school?"

The both of them walked over to the small table in the kitchen and sat down. Either just sipping or eating for a while before Amy decided to answer the question she didn't want to answer.

"I'm failing Ms. Crystal-La's class," she said simply. "And I'm sure that there are quite a few other classes that I'm failing as well, like Spanish and French class."

Georgette sighed. "Amy, I'm sure that everything will be better when all these dreams are over," Georgette said and drank some of her coffee. "I'm sure that it is these dreams that are draining your energy, no need to worry. I'm sure that they'll be over soon."

Amy nodded trying to believe Georgette was hard these days. The dreams where taking its toll on her and she wasn't sure that things would go better, actually she was convinced that if things got worse then she would be put in a mental hospital; which sounded more tempting then school right now.

"Cream asked if I would like to go with her on a double date," Amy said and smiled looking at Georgette. "She's going with one of the new transfer students and asked if I and Sonic would like to go with them since she was quite embarrassed of the thought of a single date."

Georgette laughed at the thought of courageous Cream scared of something like a dream. "Haven't Cream been on a date before?" Amy shook her head. Georgette laughed again. "Well, maybe this will make you think less of the dreams and more on school and friends. You need a better social life, Amy and I'm sure this is good for you."

Amy smiled again. "I guess you'd say yes to me going with Cream and her mother to their house up at the countryside to right?"

"That is wonderful, Amy!" Georgette said and drank the last of her coffee. "You need some fresh air. Did they say when?"

Amy thought for a moment but then she shook her head. "No, I don't think she said when, but we have vacation I'm sure."

"Well, I'm gonna call Vanilla and ask her," Georgette said and stood up from the table. She put the cup in the sink and walked over to the phone and dialed Vanilla, Creams mother's phone number. "Yes, hey, Vanilla. It is me, Georgette, Amy's nanny…"

Amy stood up from the table as well and put her bowl in the sink as well. Then she mouthed to Georgette that she was going up stairs and disappeared from the room.

She made her way up to her room where she damp down on her bed with a heavy sigh. The room seemed so… off? Somehow it made her feel like she was no longer home as if she was somewhere else; a place far, far away that Amy had never been to or heard of before.

Lying down on the bed landing her head on the pillow she took the rose from the bedside-table and studied it as she looked at the petals edges that faintly gave away a glittering black shine, or was it only Amy's imagination? She wasn't sure but she sure knew that it was very unusual and pretty.

Without even knowing it Amy's eyelids became heavy and before she knew it she had dropped the rose, her hands fell down on the bed and she fell into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

_Groaning Amy twisted and turned as she opened her eyes staring up at a bright shining moon. Blinking Amy slowly sat up looking around as she stared at the ruins around her. Every single wall had cracks and large holes in them and the roof had collapsed around what looked like an ancient throne room. Amazed at the beauty of the ruins even though they were broken and destroyed, Amy slowly stood up and looked around the large throne room speechless. _

_A gust of wind suddenly caught Amy's curled hair and the long almost see-through dress she apparently was wearing and it flapped around her legs before landing down on the floor again without a sound. Turning around to see where the wind had come from or why it just came out of nowhere Amy turned her gaze towards a large cracked window with a beautiful picture out of colored glass. _

_The picture on the glass showed a woman, a pink hedgehog to be precise with closed eyes that were crying while a pair of wings seemed to explode from her back, one wing black and the other light. Behind the light wing were the picture of a kingdom that seemed to shine of light while behind the black wing was a kingdom that seemed to be engulfed in shadows. From both sides under the wings one figure on each side of the girl could be seen both of them only shadows and both seemed to reach out their hands towards the pink hedgehog as if expecting her to take just their hand. Tangled between the girls finger were a rose that seemed to both bloom and wither away, the surprising and weird thing about the rose was that the part of the rose that was on the dark side was blooming while the rose parts on the light side was withering and not the other way around. _

_Amy couldn't help but think that the picture was beautiful and sad at the same time, as if the girl had a responsibility that needed to be fulfilled and yet that responsibility was hurting her because she needed to make a hard decision that she didn't want to make. _

_Feeling sadness wash over her Amy shook her head and turned around in the destroyed throne room and a sudden feeling of not being alone run through her as she shuddered while she froze on her spot waiting for whoever had just joined her was going to make himself known. But the only thing that made itself clear was the almost soundless footsteps and the small thud of someone sitting down in what Amy believed were once the throne in the throne room. _

"_Are you happy now?" _

What? _Amy thought as she turned around to face the throne and was nailed to the ground as she stared into the pits of a pair of red orbs. _

"_Are you happy now, after all we did for you are you happy now?" the owner of the orbs said and Amy could identify the man as the shadowed man from her nightmares. _

"_W… what do you mean?" Amy asked hesitating slightly. _

_He chuckled and gestured with a hand over the throne room. "Are you happy with what you've brought upon us, Rose? This is your doing after all." _

_Amy shook her head in shock. "No… It can't be, you… You must be mistaking me for someone else!" Amy shouted at him frustrated because of being accused of such things. She could possibly never do such a thing alone, it was just impossible. _

_He raised an eyebrow and chuckled again. "My, my it looks like my little Rose has forgotten," he let out a sigh and stood up from the throne and started walking towards her. "It seems I have to remind you of what you are capable of doing, Rose." He reached out a hand and slowly ran it down her cheek with the back of his hand, his long claws sending shills down Amy's spine as the sharp dangerous claws came dangerously close to her jawline and the beginning of her neck. "Though I am not surprised at all that you would not remember, you do tend to forget the simplest of warnings I've learned and you've never been good at listening but very good at talking back." _

"_I don't understand what you're talking about," Amy said and pushed his hand away from her cheek but one of his claws make a small rip in the skin and she felt how blood slowly started to peer out of the small wound. _

"_You always were reckless." He sighed and leaned forward towards her and for a moment Amy believed that he was going to kiss her as close as he was but that was not what he did. Slowly he reached his mouth towards her cheek and she felt how his tongue slowly ran over the wound sending shills and warning through her telling her to leave and get away and that she was in grave danger if she didn't leave immediately. _

_Biting her lip she closed her eyes as she slowly lapped up the blood running down her cheek. He leaned back and licked his lips with a pleased smile. "Your blood always taste better most, Rose," he said as he licked his thumb and slowly moved it over her cheek coating the small wound in saliva and before long the small wound closed itself and healed as the saliva was sucked up by Amy's own skin which freaked her out quite the bit. _

"_W… what did you do?" Amy asked shakily as she touched her cheek looking for traces of the saliva or the wound but found nothing. _

"_I healed you of course," he said and rolled his eyes at her stupidity. "You seem more useless than normally, Rose, have something happened that you are not telling me?" _

"_What?" Amy asked and let her hand fall to her side. "No, nothing has happened that I'm not…" she stopped herself before she crossed her arms and glared at him. "I do not need to tell you anything about my personal life, mister. Now tell me what is going on and let me go home now!" _

_He raised his eyebrows at her and smiled quite amused. "Looks like you are returning back to your normal self, Rose." He let a hand slide down her forearm and then down her waist towards her hips where he jerked her closer to him and held her there in a clasp. "But you are still never going to learn how to behave, are you?" _

_Amy opened her mouth to respond but never got the chance as he crashed his lips against her leaving her in utter shock of his action. _

* * *

Georgette slowly walked up the stairs to Amy's room. The girl had been quite quiet since she came home, no phone calls and no studying where Amy always cursed while doing which made the purple walrus quite worried. It wasn't in Amy's nature to be quiet when up in her room, or well not always at least. Even if she didn't seem like it Amy was rather loud and noisy quite often, or she used to be at least.

Knocking on the white door leading to Amy's room Georgette asked kindly, "Amy, are you in there?" There was no answer so she knocked again. "Amy, answer me child. Are you okay?"

She frowned when she got no reply from the pink heiress and worry washed over her as many scenarios played out in her mind. "O mei… Non potest esse iam sero!" she said as she knocked more wildly on the door. "Amy, answer me!" She started to pull the doorknob frustrated as the door refused to open up. She looked at the doorknob and then down on the floor seeing a shadow move beneath the door. Someone was behind it. "Amy!"

Georgette started breathing rapidly in fear for the heiress as she started searching her pockets for a key to the door, she always had one with her in case something would happen and Amy had locked the door just like now. Finding it in her inner pocket Georgette put the rusty old key in the lock and twisted it but became even more frustrated as the door still refused to open as if someone was keeping it shut from the inside of the room.

"Hoc non potest esse… Amy!" Georgette said shouting Amy's name in hopes that she would hear her or at least give any sign that she was still in the room.

As the lock twisted open she heard someone hiss as if they had been burnt as the purple hippo opened the door and stepped inside the darkness. She could faintly see a the figure of someone lying on the floor as if pushed down holding their hand in a tight grip, a pair of blue eyes glared at her when they looked up from the hurt hand. But it wasn't the person on the floor that bothered her but the person that was standing next to the sleeping pink heiress with the rose in his hand, his red orbs was glittering and Georgette saw a smug smile on his lips even in the dark.

"Non vidi in vobius paulum, Georgette," the figure said as the purple walrus gasped as memories flashed before her eyes.

"Non te…!"

* * *

Alarmed he turned his face from the papers before him and to the right where his instincts screamed at him that she was in danger. He frowned. "Amy…" he said as he felt darkness pour out in the air and linger around the entire atmosphere. "He wouldn't dare."

Standing up the blue hedgehog pushed the papers of the desk and grabbed a devise from the corner of the desk and pressed a button on it. It blinked in a blue light for a few moments before a badly colored and bad signaled hologram appeared from it. The female hologram moved a black stripe of hair away from the white of her hair and put it over her hair to keep it from her unusual crystal light blue eyes. "Domine mi, tu vocavit."

The blue hedgehog nodded. "Ille hic," he said and the tiger albino's eyes widened. "Veni huc, nunc!"

"Ita, domine meus," the tiger said as the hologram disappeared and the blue hedgehog turned it off.

He turned in the direction of where the source of the darkness and whispered, "Hold on, Amy."

* * *

**The third/second chapter of **_**A shadowed Rose **_**hope you enjoyed it, took me long enough to write it… I had no what so ever inspiration, it was horrible! But I hope that this will do you good and be enough to make up for the lost time. R&R please :)**


	4. Chapter 3 - Omelets!

**Okay! Here we are with another chapter, again and I am very happy over this one actually. I'm glad that I've come this far with the story and that I can see the improvements even after so short amount of time. I have also noticed that this story will surely be longer than just a couple of seventeen to twenty chapters (which I can give away that the story itself would have ended pretty soon after that the seventeenth chapter, but as you can see this story is much longer). **

**Hey, you who read the first version! Remember that in this chapter in the old story, Amy was already in the kingdom of Shadows? XD Haha, I'm improving if I can say so myself. **

**By the way, those of you who wonder which language the people from light and dark kingdom speak, it is Latin and you can translate it on google translate. I'm not that good with my Latin grammar yet so I'm sure those of you who knows Latin can notice that I'm sure I've put out quite the mistakes here and there in the language but hey, this isn't school so who really cares right? **

**Now, I don't own the characters, except for Ebony are my own as you already know (or most of you already knows at least) and all the OC's are owned by their own creators.**

* * *

Yawning Amy slowly opened her eyes sleepily; she had to shield her eyes from the rays of sun that were escaping through the closed curtains. Moaning slightly when she sat up she yawned once again before she blinked and looked around the room. For what felt like the first time in years Amy could actually feel how energy was pouring into her as she got up from the bed.

Putting her feet down on the floor Amy heard the rustling of something crushing beneath her feet. She lifted one of her feet and her eyes went wide as she stared at the dead rose petals on the floor. Slowly she leaned down and picked them up and stared at them in her palm for a second before she looked around the room in search for the rose she knew she'd picked up last night. It was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd it go?" Amy mumbled for herself after she'd searched her room through for the small rose. It was as if only the rose petals where evidence that it even existed. "It just can't disappear by itself."

Giving up on trying to find the rose by herself Amy decided to ask Georgette if she'd seen the rose anywhere.

While walking through the corridor towards the large stairway down to the bottom level of the house Amy couldn't stop but find herself thinking about her dream. It had been different than the other dreams that she'd had through the years but it had also been more soothing in a way, more relaxing and more peaceful even if it she didn't understand it.

"Georgette, have you…" Amy started when she walked down the stairs towards the kitchen but stopped as she saw the fresh footprints on the white floor. She frowned and looked around following the footprints towards the coffee room and gasped at what she saw. "Georgette!"

Amy ran over to the purple walrus lying on the sofa with her eyes closed bruises and scrapes covering her face and arms. Scared Amy bent down next to the sofa and could only stare at her nanny since years back with fear for the old walrus.

"Georgette, Georgette," Amy asked and swallowed. "Georgette, do you hear me?"

"She'll be fine." Turning her head so fast that her quills flew around her face to look at the male walking into the room; he was almost identical to Georgette just that he was surely twenty years younger than the old nanny. "She must have tripped down the stairs and hurt herself in the fall, she should be fine."

Amy narrowed her eyes and stood up in front of Georgette eyeing the other walrus suspiciously. "Who are you?" she asked and took a step closer to Georgettes sleeping form on the sofa.

The walrus blinked and then burst out laughing. "I'm sorry," he said and took a deep breath smiling. "I should've introduced myself first, I'm Rotor." Amy's eyes widened at the name, she remembered it from yesterday. "And Georgette's my mother."

Shaking her head Amy loosened up a little. "How'd you get inside?"

He pointed his thumb towards the front door behind him. "The door?" Rotor said and raised an eyebrow.

_Okej, stupid question…_ Amy thought.

"And who gave you permission to enter my house?" Amy asked. She didn't know why but she felt that something wasn't right, maybe it was that look in his eyes that she just couldn't place as if there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Look, I hoped that we would meet under different circumstances but," he showed a hand in Georgettes direction. "Well, we both see the situation and now it is as it is. I'm here to visit my mother over the weekend. I haven't seen her in decades and you have no idea how it feels to be worried all the time."

"Worried? Why would you be worried?" Amy asked looking at him confused.

He let out a sigh and walked over to stand next to Georgette. "I assume my mother never told you about her condition, did she?" Amy shook her head. Rotor sighed again. "My mother has energy problems, her body is giving up on her at her old age."

"She can't be that old, right?" Amy asked and looked at the old nanny. She never really known Georgettes age but she hadn't looked old or weak to Amy at all, actually it had been the direct opposite Georgette had always both been strong and strong willed.

"I wish," Rotor said and shook his head but then turned towards Amy. "Don't worry, she'll be fine all she need is rest and she'll be fine. I'm sorry I couldn't come at a better time but it is how it is. "

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was rude but I guess I was just worried," Amy said and looked at Georgettes sleeping form.

"I understand that, you've lived with her your entire life if I'm not right, right?" Rotor asked and shot a glance in Amy's direction as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, ever since I was very, very little she's been there for me," Amy explained and patted Georgette lightly on the head before she walked towards the kitchen as well. "So, Rotor, why're you here? Except to visit your mom?" Amy sat down on one of the chairs at the kitchen counter as Rotor took out some ingredients for what Amy thought was either waffles or omelet.

Rotor started putting the ingredients together and it didn't seem to bother him that he was in someone else's house and made himself feel just as if he was home. "I've just gotten vacation for the first time in years and I decided to visit my mom while I still can."

"What do you work as?" Amy asked curiously. "Georgette never mentioned that she had kids before."

Rotor stopped cooking and patted the side of his face slightly as if he was searching for something to say or the right words to say it maybe. "Simply put I'm an inventor for this large group of people who works to protect those who cannot defend themselves," he explained simply not going deeper into the subject. "I mostly spend my time in my lab working on different inventions and other stuff like that. Not the most interesting job I have to say but I am proud of my work and happy with my place in life."

"Isn't that the point? That you are happy, I mean," Amy asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged. "But life could of course be better, like having children or at least finding a wife according to mom is a much happier life."

Amy snickered. "And you don't have a lady in your life?"

"No, I'm not very… _romantic_ if you could say it simple," Rotor said chuckling. "And even if I found a lady that would mean everything for me than I would probably hardly have time for her." He turned towards Amy as he let the mix for the omelet stand out for a few minutes before he'd start the baking for real.

"Why's that?" Amy asked frowning. "I'm sure that if you found a lady that loved you as much as you loved her than you would have at least SOME time for her, right?"

Rotor shook his head. "You would think that wouldn't you?" he said as she sighed. "Well it is very simple actually, I'm not a very… hmm… people person, of so to speak. I often keep locked up in my lab inventing and fixing what I've been ordered to fix. It isn't boring directly, I do have my fair share of company inside but I'm not so very social when it comes to new people, if you get it."

Amy smiled and shook her head in disbelief. "You are social with me, aren't you?"

"That is because I've meet you before, Amy," Rotor said and crossed his arms smiling.

"We've meet before?" Amy asked confused and pointed at herself. "But I don't remember ever meeting you, sorry."

He laughed. "I'm not surprised that you don't remember me, you were nothing but what… three, maybe four years old when I meet you the first time." He looked up at the roof as if remembering something a long time ago. "It was just as when I for the first time saw my little brother, quite the sight actually. You were very shy in the beginning but later you ran around the house playing hide and seek with Skeeter and you two couldn't keep quiet even you hid from one another." Rotor laughed and let out a deep breath. "But that was a long time ago now which is pretty sad, I remember Skeeter often wanting to come back here to play with you all the time." He rolled his eyes and then shook his head at the thought of his little brother.

"I would want to meet Skeeter if I played so often with him when I was little," Amy said and tried to remember back to her early childhood but only a headache came to her mind when she tried to remember. "Ouch," Amy said and held her head.

"What are you doing?" Rotor asked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I tried to remember when I was little but it didn't go so very well," Amy sighed and shrugged. "Well, doesn't matter I guess. It won't be the last time I see you, right?" Amy wanted to add about the part with him staying there over the weekend but remembered that Georgette never spoke to her about it and she wasn't really supposed to know about it yet.

"At first I was going to at least stay the weekend but as it turns out," he pointed with his thumb towards the room Georgette slept in. "I believe I'll have to stay until mom's up and about again, shouldn't take long though. She has always been very persistent about getting up when she shouldn't."

"Yeah, that I can agree with," Amy said honestly and remembered a few times when Georgette had refused to stay down because of small excuses that she seemed to make up along the way.

"Again sorry that I couldn't come at different circumstances and that it couldn't be at a worse time than it this."

"Nonsense, you are very welcome," Amy said with a bright smile as Rotor turned around to start making the omelets. "Any family of Georgette is a family of mine."

"I'm glad to hear that Amy, since I don't want to leave my mother's side till she is fully healed," Rotor said without looking back at Amy. "You wouldn't mind if I borrowed one of the guest rooms, right?"

"No, I don't mind we have enough room to fill in for a quarter of the entire city, you are very much welcome to stay as long as you please," Amy said as she got up from her chair. "Just try not to make any big messes or cause any trouble that would be troublesome for Georgette in her current situation."

Rotor nodded over his shoulder and Amy smiled before bowing slightly before disappearing out the room her mind full of different and confusing thoughts. Nothing really had to do with her dreams that usually were the center of her thoughts but this time she was finding herself thinking about what she was going to wear at the double date later that night.

"I should call Cream and ask if she's busy today," Amy said and walked back into her room that seemed oddly brighter than normally these days. Walking up to her wardrobe she started to look through all the different dresses and shoes and other outfits that she could possibly wear later that night. "We could go shopping for new cloths; I need a new dress if I'm going to go out on a date after so long," she mumbled to herself as she threw another dress over her shoulder.

Giving up after making a large pile of cloths behind her she sighed as she made her way towards her bed and threw herself on it. Rolling over on her stomach Amy reached for the old cobra phone next to her bed and started to dial the number to her best friend. After only a few signals the person on the other side picked up.

"Hallo, you are speaking with Vanilla T. Rabbit. Who am I speaking to?"

"Hello Vanilla, its Amy." She rolled the cable to the phone between her fingers.

"Oh it's been quite a while since I heard from you Amy," Vanilla said from the other side of the phone. "I talked to Georgette yesterday about the trip, we are going when summer begins so it is still a while to go but I am glad to hear that you want to come with."

"I am very happy that you allow me to come with you, Vanilla," Amy said kindly. "By the way, is Cream home? I need to speak to her please."

"I believe she's in her room, wait a minute," Vanilla answered and a suppressed shout that sounded oddly enough like, _"Cream, Amy's in the phone! She wants to speak with you!" _before she returned to the phone. "She's on her way."

"Thank you Vanilla," Amy said kindly before she heard Vanilla have a quick conversation with her daughter before Amy heard Creams frustrated voice through the phone.

"Amy, you couldn't call at a better time!" Cream almost shouted into the phone. "I'm freaking out, I have nothing to wear and Chocola has no idea of what I'm going to wear either!" Her voice suddenly turned sad. "And I need to find an outfit for next week as well… You know, to go to the…" her voice broke and Amy heard her sob through the phone.

"It's okay, Cream," Amy soother over the phone. "I will help you find something. I have the same problem and I need to go shopping, why not go together?"

"Yeah!" Cream was suddenly back to normal and overly happy again. "Shall we meet at the old bakery?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, we could. In about…what…? Thirty minutes to an hour?"

"Yeah, that'll do," Cream said. "See you soon then!"

"See you soon Cream and say hi to Chocola from me," Amy said before they both turned off the phone call.

She stared at the pink cobra phone before she sat it down on the bedside-table again and let out a sigh. She felt sorry for Cream in a way because of how long they'd known each other and how hard it had been for Cream three years ago and she had to be honest when she said that even Amy herself had cried that day, but Cream had cried more than anyone had. Amy was glad though that Cream was mostly back to normal these days and that she still had a friend by her side that made her happy just like before.

"Amy, the omelet's done!" Rotor shouted from the kitchen and Amy was slightly surprised that he could scream so loud that she could hear him from her room.

She had the urge to shout _'Coming!'_ but stopped herself when she knew that she could never make her voice so loud that it would reach down to the bottom floor. So instead she jumped of her bed and ran down to the kitchen where Rotor was serving two plates of steaming omelet to two empty seats at the bar-counter. There was one omelet standing by the microwave and Amy figured that it had to be Georgette's when she'd wake up.

"Thanks for the food," Amy said after she'd taken a bite out of the omelet. "Mmm… this is fantastic cooking!" Amy said with bright smile.

"Not as good as mom's omelets, they are fantastic," Rotor said as he also took a bite from the omelet. "It is her recipe by the way."

"In any case you are a very good cook, Rotor," Amy said happily as she started eating her food hungrily.

* * *

**I finished the chapter and I'm happy with it :) I hope that all of you enjoyed the chapter and will please review, follow and/or fav, whatever you desire. I don't have much more to say so, enjoy.**


End file.
